The instant invention relates to drafting equipment and more particularly to a drawing table construction which is adapted to be readily and easily transported.
A variety of different types of drafting and/or drawing table constructions have been heretofore available. In this regard the U.S. Pat. Nos. to CLOSTERMAN, 200,173; McANELLY, 783,973; ALFORD, 3,699,227; CRAWFORD, 3,954,314; RILEY et al, D-246,215; HOLDAM, JR., D-246,407; and ARNONE, D-256,869 disclose drawing tables and similar apparatus which are generally exemplary of the state of the art and which represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. More specifically, the above patents generally teach drafting and/or drawing tables and similar apparatus which are adapted to be adjustably secured in various different inclined positions, as well as drafting and/or drawing apparatus which are adapted to be easily transported. They also teach portable drafting, and/or drawing boards which include compartments for containing instruments and/or supplies utilized by draftsmen or artists. However, they fail to suggest a simple drawing table construction which is adapted to be readily and easily transported in the manner of the drawing table of the instant invention and, which includes an instrument tray that is operative in the manner of the instrument tray of the drawing table of the instant invention, as will hereinafter be made apparent. Hence for these reasons as well as other reasons which will hereinafter be set forth, the above patents are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the drawing table construction of the instant invention.
The drawing table construction of the instant invention comprises a frame and a drawing board having front and rear edges which is hingeably attached to the frame so that it is hingeable between a collapsed position wherein the drawing board overlies the frame in substantially parallel relation and an inclined position wherein it extends upwardly and rearwardly from the frame. The drawing table construction further comprises means for releasably maintaining the drawing board in an inclined position, an instrument tray for receiving drafting instruments, and means securing the instrument tray to the frame in forwardly spaced relation to both the front edge of the drawing board and the front edge of the frame. The frame preferably comprises spaced front and rear frame members, a pair of spaced side frame members which extend between the front and rear frame members, and a bottom wall which extends between the front and rear frame members and the side frame members and cooperates therewith to define a compartment for receiving articles therein. In the preferred embodiment, the front edge portion of the drawing board is hingeably attached to the frame and it is constructed so that when the drawing board is in the collapsed position, it defines a cover for the compartment in the frame. Further, the tray and the front edge of the drawing board are preferably both substantially straight, and the tray is preferably mounted in substantially parallel spaced relation to the front edge of the drawing board. The means for releasably maintaining the drawing board in an inclined position is preferably hingeably attached to the drawing board so that it is engageable with the side frame members for releasably maintaining the drawing board in an inclined position, and it is preferably adjustable so that the drawing board can be secured in a plurality of different inclined positions wherein it extends upwardly and rearwardly from the frame. Still further, the drawing table is preferably constructed so that when the drawing board is in the collapsed position, the means for releasably maintaining the drawing board in an inclined position is interfitted in substantially aligned relation with the means for securing the instrument tray to the frame along the opposite side edges of the frame to provide substantially even side edges on the drawing table.
For use and operation of the drawing table construction of the instant invention, the frame is positioned on a supporting surface, and the drawing board is repositioned on the frame to a convenient upwardly and rearwardly inclined position. When the drawing board is in this position, the instrument tray is spaced forwardly from the forward edge of the drawing board and also forwardly from the frame; and since the instrument tray is attached to the frame rather than to the drawing board, it remains in an upwardly facing position so that instruments do not tend to fall out of the instrument tray when the drawing board is repositioned. The instrument tray also functions as a stop for preventing articles from falling off of the drawing board when the drawing board is in its upwardly inclined position. The compartment which is formed in the frame provides an effective area for storing and transporting drafting instruments and supplies; and when the drawing board is positioned in its collapsed position, the instrument tray, which is spaced forwardly from both the drawing board and the frame, provides an effective and convenient handle for carrying the drawing table.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a light-weight and collapsible drawing table which is readily transportable.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a colapsible drawing table having an instrument tray which can be utilized as a stop for retaining instruments or books on the table and which can also be utilized as a carrying handle.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a drawing table comprising a drawing board which is positionable in an inclined position and an instrument tray which remains stationary when the drawing board is moved to the inclined position thereof.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.